


The Nightbird and The Needle

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: 4x07, Dynamic Duos, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aelora prompted :<br/>Okay, someone needs to write me fic of someone peeling those black pants off of Blaine and worshiping those thighs of his.</p><p>I don’t even care who the other person is at this point.</p><p>It just needs to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightbird and The Needle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelora/gifts).



> Because aelora asked :)  
> No particular warning (smluff ? smutt + fluff ?)

As the New Directions - sorry, as the Super Bards walk back to their cars, their National Trophy finally back in Pr. Y’s arms, Blaine takes some time to look at his former haven.

Sigh. He can admit it to himself, he really misses the beauty of the school, the quiet power that oozes from every wall …

“I still can’t believe you guys did that”.

The soft voice behind him is unmistakable, and Blaine quickly turns, his cape bellowing around him. “Kurt ??”

The long silhouette of his … boyfriend ? ex-boyfriend ? … is still in the shadows, but Blaine can see his shoulders shake with his chuckle. “Call me the Needle” he finally says as he steps into the light, a tight, silver costume perfectly hugging all his muscles.

Blaine can feel his mouth filling with drool at the sight, but he quickly shakes his head to clear the lustful fog he’s in. “What are … When did you come here ?” he asks before thinking about it, and completely missing the way Kurt is looking at the way his own costume enhances his muscled, compact body.

“Sam told Finn that you were going to make a masked intervention, and he asked me if he should make his own costume to go with you” Kurt starts as he walks closer to Blaine. “I really couldn’t let him endanger himself and the whole family using a needle and fabrics so I took the opportunity of the holidays to fly back to … help him, and you all, if you may” he finishes, standing so close to Blaine that he can feel his body heat through the spandex.

By now, they’re looking at each other, neither trying to hide the hunger the costumes have awaken. Before either one can think too much about it, they’re kissing, groping at every inch they can reach.

“Oooh Blaine …” Kurt moans, his hands roaming over Blaine’s hips, ass and thighs. “God I’ve missed that” he whispers as his lips move from Blaine’s own to his jaw, his neck, while Blaine can barely remember how to breath, his exhales coming in harsh pants, his hands holding on Kurt’s broad shoulders for dear life.

“I’m still mad at you for what you did though” Kurt mumbles against his skin, the grip of his hands on his thighs tightening. “But I really need you, need you, need your body against mine” he finally growls before taking over one more passionate kiss as he pushes Blaine against the nearest wall.

And, really, could Blaine protest against such a request ?

His brain is still trying to wrap itself around the idea that he’s with Kurt again (for good ? for just one more time ?) when Kurt’s gloved hands reach the hem of his tight pants. “God, ever since you stepped out of your car in this black costume I’ve wanted to do that” Kurt sighs as he kneels down and rolls down the pants (there really isn’t another way to proceed with Spandex), leaving them at his knees as his hands fly back to massage his thighs.

“You really have something for my legs” Blaine lets out with a chuckle, his head banging against the wall.

“Have you seen yourself properly ?” Kurt replies, an eyebrow flying on his forehead above the mask he’s wearing. “God Blaine, I know you have a fit body, but your legs … They really carry a muscle appeal I never knew I wanted before I met you” he growls again, his voice getting lower and lower as his hands go around his legs to take a hold of the rounder part of his ass, pulling a moan out of Blaine’s throat.

“Ha-ah, oh Kurt …” Blaine lets out, his hands flying to Kurt’s head, not pushing or pulling but … simply resting there, to anchor him in this reality where they’re both masked as super-heroes and getting naked while in public, because, really, that’s the kind of reality he needs right now. “You just really love the fact that my legs are strong enough to carry you and fuck you against the closest flat surface” AND WHERE IN HELL DID THAT COME FROM Blaine doesn’t know but the flush that creeps on Kurt’s cheeks and neck is a clear indication that he’s not that far from the truth.


End file.
